The Hunter's Dare
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A team of hunters have returned to Beacon Academy after a long mission and are now getting to know the first years
1. the heist

In the desert, a train was racing down the tracks, and next to it was a armoured high tech off road vehicle. The vehicles held four passengers; one of one nodded indicating the train

"Let's do this" the driver said cocking a handgun before slipping it into its holster and pulled up a mask the passengers in the back got out of their seats and nodded to the driver who pulled in closer to the train and fired a maglock onto the nearest train car.

"Gamma, Delta you're up" the driver said

"On it Alpha" Delta said pulling out two swords that looked like pirate sabres

"Remember the mission Delta" Gamma, a ninja said looking sternly at the pirate Delta as the two jumped onto the closest railcars.

"I hope I can kiss a beautiful girl after this" Delta asked knocking on the door before shifting to the right

"You are hopeless my friend" Gamma said as he did the same. Alpha floored it and advanced to the next set of train cars

"Here you go Beta" Alpha said to the only female team member

"Thanks baby" Beta said kissing Alpha before jumping onto her train car as Alpha passed her weapon, a staff.

"Thanks" Beta said waiting for the right moment to door breach.

"Now my turn" Alpha said jumping off as the vehicle turned off and started to be dragged by Delta's train car. Alpha and Beta banged on their doors

"In five people" Alpha said as his door slid open and he pulled the person on the other side out by the back of his head

"Entering now!" Alpha said slipping inside and closing the door.

"Going in!" Beta said knocking the opening of her door back with her staff before jumping in. Gamma entered silently before closing the door.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of dust" Delta said hoofing his opening in between the legs before pulling him out by the shirt

"look at all this dust" Delta said happily as a dude in a suit and hat drew a sword.

"Bring it on" Delta said preparing to attack with his sabres.

Delta

"Hello me mateys" Delta said pressing a button on each one of his swords opening a section on the hilt which he placed a cylinder into.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my twin swords: Buccaneer and Corsair" he said smiling as the right sword shone brightly red and the left one shone brightly cyan, the man with the swords whistled summoning more guards

"Good, now it's going to be fun" Delta said as he charged into the fray grabbing a bar above the guys and swing kicking them before grabbing the red blade Buccaneer slicing their swords clean through

"Buccaneer is powered by fire dust" Delta said before he slashed with the Cyan blade Corsair

"And this blade Corsair is powered by Ice Dust" Delta said turning the trouser pants of several fighters into solid ice enabling him to kick those over.

"Boring" Delta laughed before three armoured guards appeared with more goons

'Something's wrong. I don't know what but there's something off about those normal suits' Delta thought as he was preparing for the next round on of the suits charged at him

"Ole" Delta said punching him in the sternum making him fall down to reveal he had animal ears on his head

"A Faunus?" Delta asked as he saw all the hat wearing suits remove their hats

'Then why don't their auras match up?' he thought as he took two down

"Next?" Delta said as two more charged him catching his off guard

"What? WHOA!" Delta said head butting the two Faunus only to have their ears fall off.

"So these guys only pretend to be Fauna, huh?" Delta asked knocking out the heavily armed guard with a sleeper hold

"This is Delta, this car is cleared and the goons are being wrapped up, however there was something disturbing" Delta said

"Roger Delta" Alpha said

Gamma  
Gamma had entered sneakily to see those in there did not feel his presence. He became one with the shadows; his breathing was as silent as a gentle wind, his foot falls were inexistent and the sound of his katana being removed from its scabbard was gone.

'So these are my target, rule one be with the shadows, hide your presence from those you hunt' Gamma thought as he snagged a guy in front of him and quietly pulled into the shadows and dispatched him.

'Second rule: know those you hunt, how they think, how they act and most importantly how they react to you' Gammas thought as he pulled a second guy into the shadows

'Third rule, take the target out before he acknowledges your presence' Gamma concluded pulling several more into the shadows until a single person was left

"Hey! Jerry, Bob Doug where are you guys?" the guy asked

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" Gamma asked from behind the guy, still hidden in the shadows

"Oh shit you some kind of ninja or something?" the guy asked

"I am" Gamma said showing his sword before putting it away,

"You're going to put your sword away when IU still have my weapon out?" the target said as Gamm pulled out his primary weapon his concussive Shotgun Tonfas otherwise known as his Gunfas.

"These are my gunfa, you see where the handle is, the bit behind it is where the twin chambered barrels are located, now I could use traditional slug or buckshot, but I find that too messy, instead I use condensed Aura shot to knock my enemies out, the only pain they will feel is a massive migraine when they awake up, I mainly uise my sword for killing anyway" Gamma explained spinning his Gunfa while noticing the guard's look

"We are not here to hurt you, we are simply here for the Dust" Gamma said firing his left Gunfa "But that doesn't mean we'll be gentle either" Gamma said walking over to a crate, which he noticed something unexpected

"Why is it my friend, that you have what appear to be fake Faunus ears, a clever ruse to convince us that you are of the minority, or do you wear them before you think they look cool?" Gamma asked pulling the prop.

"Because you look really stupid" Gamma said removing the rest of them

"This is Gamma, the Dust is secured, it appears that we may have more than one False Faunus on board" Gamma said

"Understood Beta, are you handling you car?" Alpha asked

"Reasonably well" Beta said.

Beta

Beta held her staff as a guard was attacking her with a sword.

'Beta is this Gamma; both Delta and I have encountered something weird" Gamma said

"What?" Beta asked swinging her staff knocking out three guards, two of each had fake ears

"Fake Faunus ears?" Beta asked as she knocked one out behind her, before summoning a small storm cloud

"THUNDRA!" Beta said as violet lightning struck the remaining guards who didn't want to fall

'So you've got some then, try not to knock them out, we need something from them' Alpha said as two heavy guards appeared

'This guys are not legit' Beta said as her staff went right through one who grabbed it and flung her back

"Ouch that hurt!" Beta said gathering up some Aura

"Fyre!" she said casting red and orange flames at the heavy who had her staff, which then clattered on the ground as a third heavy came behind her and grabbed her around the upper body

"Let go!" Beta struggled as a shot was heard forcing the heavy to drop her and himself

"Thanks Alpha" Beta said picking up both the fake ears and her staff "But you just KO'ed the last enemy" she added.

Alpha

"Did I? Whoops" Alpha smirked before twirling his twin handguns with extended barrels to the front, "And luckier me I get a whole slew" he said smiling underneath the mask

"Stop or we'll fire" a man in a suit said

"Man are you guys dumb as rocks" Alpha said connecting his twin guns by the bottom of their grips before holding onto the barrels and pulling them until they were aligned with the grips, suddenly two long shot out

"Say hello to my Monochrome Harmony, my gunblade staff!" Alpha said twirling the said weapon around before some gutsy idiots tried to step up

"Protect the dust!" the leader said as his men surrounded Alpha

"One way or another you'll have to give it up" he said as two charged him with axes swinging

"Really, what do I look like a tree?" Alpha asked ducking the axe blows and sliding his right blade across the axe handle making the blade drop to the ground as he delivered an uppercut with his foot while tripping the second one with Monochrome Harmony. Alpha looked behind him as a third axe wielder try to bust his head.

"Not today" Alpha said catching the axe with his weapon before sweeping the dude off his feet. Alpha jumped up and looked around at those who were left; he just humped

"Come on surely you can do better than that!" he chuckled before a huge guard appeared "Okay then" he said dodging an dust infused armoured fist while striking with his weapon doing minor damage, he looked around

'I have to get outside' Alpha said before he was punted through the wall of the train car onto a flatbed

'much better' he thought disconnecting his staff into two separate swords twirling them around with tenacity. "Bring it on" he said as the heavy got closer

"Intruder identified" the heavy said revealing it was a machine

"Shit Is that a Terminator class security droid from Cerberus Security?" Alpha asked chuckling "Good now I do have to hold back" he said running at the machine.

"Let's see the Terminator has Impact Fist infused with Impact Dust to add damage and propel people away" Alpha said dodging the fists while he slashed with his swords at the arm, which did more damage than the last attempt

"Weaker armour on the arms, that must mean" Alpha said ducking down and swiping at the legs leaving massive gashes in them "Legs are weak too" Alpha said leaping back switching his gunblade from word to gun mode and shooting the heck out of the legs

"Scrap yard's waiting for ya" Alpha said as the machine fell off backwards "Now where were we?" he asked as something weird sounded

"Leg's disabled activating hover mode" the terminator said flying back up onto the platform

"Oh shit!" Alpha said switching Monochrome Harmony back into blade mode. "Let's deal with those arms" he said jumping up onto the shoulders of the machine

"Acitvating countermeasures" it said as two small guns appeared on the shoulders as Alpha stabbed one the other began firing small electric flechette rounds at Alpha. "Nice trick" Alpha said stabbing the second one as the small needle like rounds stuck into his shoulder

'ALPHA! Hold on we're coming' Beta said

"No stay back I got this, all he need is a double amputation!" Alpha said twirling his staff cutting off the shoulder joints. "THERE NOW HE'S ARMLESS!" Alpha shouted hitting the deck before booting the arms off the train exploding them as the fists flew back

"You have got to be shitting me!" Alpha said as the fists now floated next to the machine

"Where is it?" Alpha asked shuffling around in his belt packs "Aha!" he shouted pulling out a double ended claw thing.

"Time to fly you cybernetic bastard!" Alpha said leaping up over the fists shooting the control ports in the process before shoving the claw into the machine's head

'We've just about entered the canyon' Gamma said

"Bingo!" Alpha said firing the second claw and a rope just as they reached the canyon walls

"It's been fun!" Alpha said as he hit a second button retracting the rope forcing the Terminator to fly backwards into the canyon wall exploding it

"NO JOHN!" a guard said before eating a knuckle sandwich.

"that was the last of them" Alpha said running a hand through his salt and pepper hair as his blue eyes glance around the cargo

"I agree" Delta said walking up to him

"The station is in sight" Gamma said picking up the fake ears of the guards

"But why the Faunus ears?" Beta asked healing Alpha

"Who knows, Delta have you called for aerial transport?" Alpha asked

"Inbound sir" Delta said as the train stopped and the doors opened to reveal the military

"Ah the Peacekeepers!" Alpha said jumping down onto the platform

"HALT IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" a soldier said pointing their gun at the group

"We're a third year team from Beacon Academy, Team DARE, My operational code is Alpha, my real name is Dante Redgrave" Alpha said holding up his student licence which was embossed with the twin hatchets of Beacon

"I'm Aeris Landsborough operational code name is Beta" Aeris said smiling

"I'm Ryo Hanabusa codenamed Gamma" the ninja said

"Ahoy I'm Edward Conroy but I was called Delta during that op" the pirate said

"We were told that some students were working an op in the area, but we didn't know it was this" the soldier said as their vehicle rolled up

"Ah the Daredevil's here" Aeris said

"Would you like an airlift?" the soldier said

"Nah we've got one" Dante said as he walked over to the Daredevil as a Beacon Airship hovered near them as Edward drove the Daredevil onto the ship

"Thank you" the soldier said as the ship flew away.

Onboard the ship

"Goodwitch ma'am!" Dante said as a hologram of the vice principal appeared "The train robbery was stopped and the Peacekeepers got their dust" Dante said as he pulled on a short sleeved red duster

"It was a good thing you were in the area" Goodwitch said.

"It was ma'am now we'll be heading back to Beacon so we can attend classes and such" Dante said

"Understood, Goodwitch out"

"Team DARE out" Dante said ending the call "You guys better have done your homework


	2. Interactions

Team DARE drove their vehicle the Daredevil into a parking space of the student hangar, Dante stopped the Daredevil and sat there for a minute just staring off into space. The others knew it was an odd habit he developed after going on so many missions; the thing no one knew was what had started it or the reason he does it

"Hey you alright there D?" Edward asked as he got out with Ryo and Aeris

"Yeah just fine I didn't realise my cousin was coming here that's all" he replied

"And how can you tell?" Ryo asked.

"Because I've been staring at her bike while I was spacing out" Dante said hopping out and looking over the bike

"So tell me Bumblebee, has she been taking good care of you?" he asked in a tone that spoke of affection

"Um dude, you do realise that that is a bike your talking too?" Edward asked.

"I know I help build her" Dante said as they headed for the lift

"I wonder how my garden's going" Aeris said

"You guys go and do your own things I'll report to Ozpin" Dante said looking forward as the doors opened and the team walked out of the lift

"Alright" Ryo said as he headed for a quiet spot

"I do hope the Cosmos flowers haven't wilted yet" Aeris said heading for the greenhouse as Edward started to walk off.

"Edward" Dante said

"Yeah D?" Edward asked.

"Just don't get in trouble will you" Dante said

"Sure thing mate"

Dante arrived at Ozpin's office and was about to knock when the door opened

"Dante please come in" Goodwitch said as she stepped out of the way for him welcoming him into the office

"Thanks" Dante said removing his jacket and hanging it up on the nearby coat rack

"Have a seat" Ozpin said as he indicating a seat

"thank you sir" Dante said

"Now for the debriefing" Ozpin said

"Yes sir, during the train incident it was just the same as the other train robberies that had been happening in the regions. But there was no evidence of the head honcho behind these robberies. But something was off from the get go, We all sensed it the atmosphere was off and we discovered why." Dante started

"Which was?" Goodwitch asked concerned as Dante pulled out a pair of the fake ears he gathered up

"Fake Fauna" Dante said

"Fake Fauna, this could be a problem if we leave it uncheck" Goodwitch said nervously

"And you other mission?" Ozpin asked

"No good, we reached the biggest dead end ever we've had during this investigation" Dante said

"That is not good" Goodwitch said

"Indeed, that is not, Dante that is all you can go now" Ozpin said as Dante left smiling

"What is their plan?" Goodwitch asked

"I don't know" Ozpin said looking out the window

"You don't think that it is still that do you?" Goodwitch asked shocked.

"I severely hope not, that is what we don't need right now" Ozpin said seriously

Edward walked into the cafeteria smirking

"So who's the lucky girl to have the treasure stolen by this Pirate?" Edward said looking around

"Too perky, too crazy, too sweet; ah ha that's the one I've got my eye on" Edward said moving in a sneaky way. He's target was none other than a certain heiress of Team RWBY. Weiss was lost in thought when she felt two hands grab her cheeks softly and next she knew someone was kissing her almost in a way that lovers did.

"Wow that has to be the sweetest kiss I've ever had, see ya Snowy" Edward said rushing away from a dumbfounded Weiss

"And so the local legend strikes again" Pyrrha said as she walked up with Nora

"What?" Weiss asked finally snapping out of it

"That was Edward Conroy, a third year and according to the gossip of the second and third years: every time Edward comes back from a mission he steals a kiss from a girl, and they say that whoever he kisses will have a good score on their next test" the Spartan said smiling

"That's just stupid" Weiss grumbled

"Please don't say that was your first" Pyrrha said

"So what if it was" Weiss snarled

"Because you can't give it to someone special" Nora said turning all lovey dovey

"Edward my friend, who's kiss did you pilfer this time?" Ryo asked outside the cafe area

"The heiress Weiss Schnee" Edward said

"How was it?" Ryo asked now curious

"It was the sweetest kiss I have ever stolen" Edward said becoming dazed

"So do you think?" Ryo inquired

"Maybe" Edward shrugged walking off as his friend and partner smirked under his mask

'You've fallen in love' the ninja thought walking off with him 'BUt is it meant to be?'

Greenhouse

"Wow you all look amazing" Aeris said examining her flowers "Who have been looking after you?"

"Oh these are yours" a voice said making Aeris turn seeing a young girl dressed in the girl's school uniform with a black bow on top of her head

"There are, have you been taking care of them?" Aeris asked

"I have, and my name is Blake by the way" Blake said walking into the green house

"I'm Aeris" the older student said shaking hands with the Faunus girl

"Forgive for saying this but I didn't know we had new Faunus students here at Beacon" Aeris said watering some daisies with a watering can

"They're about three or four of us in the first year, but only three are known" Blake said

"You hide it, but poorly anybody could tell you're a Faunus just from the bow" Aeris said

"Is it that obvious?" Blake sighed removing her bow to let her ears get some air

"It is, but why hide it; your history and lineage is what makes you, you. So why hide your ears under a bow?" Aeris asked

"Because I was once a member of the White Fang; my last mission was a train robbery in Forever Fall. My partner was going to blow up the train killing everyone on board; so I quit by separating the cars and I never looked back" Blake said

"At least you have redeemed yourself Blake, not many people choose a second chance once they get into terrorism and violence" Aeris said shifting some pots so they could get some sunlight "Why not try leaving your bow off at lunch today" she then added

"Do...do you think that would be a good thing?" Blake asked nervously

"I do, plus we'll be there just in case some bullies try and start something" Aeris said acting like an older sister to the young Faunus.

"Thank you" Blake said softly.

Yang was on her way back to her dorm after doing some study in the library for Oobleck's class, wanting nothing more to switch to her combat attire before the afternoon combat lessons with Goodwitch. In her opinion the uniform was nice but over time it got a bit stuffy, namely in the chest area.

"Wow there is one thing I never thought I would see, my brawling cousin wearing a dress"

"Dante, how nice to see you" Yang said sweetly while smirking

"I'm just saying Yang, you hardly ever wear a dress, even back at Signal you were a tomboy right down to your punch happy core" Dante said kicking off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Yang who immediately pulled him onto an Ursa hug

"Its so good to see you again" Yang said happily as she seemed like to be bouncing

"Chill out Yang its good seeing you too, so you enjoying Beacon so far?" Dante asked as the pair walked to the student dorms so Yang could get changed.

"Its alright the theory lessons on the background of Boarbatusk taming after the war I could do without"  
"Damn Prof Port is still giving out that lecture, and let me guess one of you had to fight Porky?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, my team mate Weiss" Yang said

"As in Weiss Schnee?" Dante asked curiously

"Yeah, I basically have a team of an heiress, a Faunus and my sister" Yang said making Dante freeze up

"Wait, wait, wait Ruby's supposed to be in Signal; and not here for another two years!" Dante said

"She got moved up when Ozpin and Goodwitch saw her face down a robbery" Yang said

"Let me guess, her scythe skills caught his attention" Dante said

"Yeah so I've heard" Yang said stopping

"What's wrong?" Dante asked

"The fact that Ruby wants to be a huntress, instead of a civilian job. I don't think she could handle it later" Yang said

"I think she can handle it, as long as she has her team with her" Dante said smiling as he walked on without his cousin.

Ryo was meditating under a tree near the courtyard when he sensed something, he opened his eyes while looking around when he spotted Jaune.

"He is not supposed to be here, so why is he here?" Ryo asked getting up

"Um hello?" Jaune asked

"Hello, I take it you weren't officially accepted into Beacon were you?" Ryo asked

"How did you?" Jaune asked scared

"I sensed it in your aura it feels younger than everyone here" Ryo said "So I take it you don't have a semblance yet?"

"No I don't" Jaune said downhearted.

"Then come with me" Ryo said as he lead Jaune over to the tree he was just under "Have a seat"  
"Okay then" Jaune said sitting on the ground.

When our immortality is under threat

It gives us a gift to defend our immortality

Come forth and awaken the gift to protect

Semblance awaken!

Soon Jaune felt stronger he looked at Ryo who was smiling happily

"Now shall we find out what your semblance is?" Ryo asked getting up

"Now defend yourself" Ryo said drawing his sword as Jaune was too slow before he crossed his arm in front of his face creating a ring of light blocking the sword

"A shielding semblance?" Jaune asked as his semblance hummed on his arm before he withdrew his shielth which was then surrounded by his newly acquired semblance. 'I always want to try this' moving his shield into his sword hand

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Jaune said throwing his shield which missed its target and rebounded on the tree behind Ryo who whirled around to catch it

"Interesting technique, keep practicing it and it might be a good move to use in battle" Ryo said handing the shield back to the golden knight

"Er thanks" Jaune said switching it into shield mode and hanging it back on its belt.

"I'm Jaune" "Ryo" the pair said shaking hands.

"I see an interesting future for you" Ryo said walking off.

In the cafeteria Ruby looked utterly bored while munching on a cookie

"So this is where you are" a voice said

"Huh? Dante?" Ruby asked as her cousin sat down

"So you advanced into Beacon, took down a massive muta-Grimm and avenged your mother and all before your sixteenth birthday" Dante said smiling proud of his cousin for her achievements

"Dante, like I told Yang it was nothing" Ruby said embarrassed

"It really is a big deal, you just don't want to be in the spotlight" Dante said smiling "And something else is that shell of yours is gone. I think that Beacon has been a good place for you cuz" Dante said reaching over the table and ruffling her hair

"Dante!" Ruby growled.

"Girls and their hair" Dante said lounging back as his scroll went off

"Hm, another one?" Dante asked looking at the request to meet Ozpin in his office.

"Well see ya squirt" he said leaving.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Dante asked entering the office.

"I knwo I usually let you have more timne in between missions Dante, but this one is needed to be done tonight" Ozpin said

"You have my attention" Dante smirked leaning against the wall.


	3. the mission

"So you want to track down some club owner?" Dante asked

"That's right he's name is Junior Xiong and he runs the Den here in Vale." Ozpin said

"We have reason to suspect he may be working with or for the man we've been looking for" Goodwitch said

"Torchwick right?" Dante asked

"Correct, now for the objective: Try and obtain information about the location of Torchwick, who he is working with and what is their endgame" Ozpin said

"Ok, I'll prepped the team" Dante said

"Not this time, if you walk in there with your team he may know it's a trap. But if you go in there solo that may let down his guard. Either way this is an important mission and one you can't have a team on" Goodwitch said

"That bad huh?" Dante said smirking "Piece of my grandmother's homemade Apple and Cherry pie" he finished waltzing out of the office

"Do you think this is too much for him to handle?" Goodwitch asked.

"Possibly, but he is a competent leader and a high level huntsman, so in retrospect this should a cake walk" Ozpin said

That night Dante arrived at the Den, one of the hottest club in Vale. And not just for the music and club itself but rather it was one of the best places to get anything shady and illegal from weapons to work, if it was not allowed you can find it here. Dante paused outside the door.

"So this is the Den is it?" he asked walking in to see the patrons jumping and gyrating to the beats of the obnoxious techno and trance music the dj was playing, this music was not highly favoured by the red huntsman as he walked over to the bar where his target was.

"What's wrong with you?" Junior asked.

"The crappy music, tell me does the DJ have any rock music?" Dante asked as he indicated he wanted a beer from the bar

"And something tells me that's not the only thing you want?" Junior asked

"You got that right, I'm looking for a way to make some quick cash off the books" Dante smirked

"What you have in mind?" Junior asked.

Meanwhile down at the dock Edwards was skulking around a warehouse, he looked around gleefully at the prospect of the dust he could steal from the guys who stole it in the first place. He walked up to the door and slid Buccaneer under the lock to cut the lock.

"Beautiful" Edward said lifting the door up enough to slide in under it

"So now I've gotten to the location where's the treasure?" he asked using his pirating skills in conjunction with his Hunter skills to locate what he was looking for

"Here we are" Edward said opening the lid on a crate when the sound of a door opening and voices alerted him

"So this is where our employer resides?" a familiar voice

'Dante? could he be on a mission?' Edward thought climbing up to a catwalk to observe the meeting between

"No this is my humble base of operations" a suave voice said

'Torchwick?' Dante thought shocked

"Nice to meet you I'm Roman Torchwick" Roman said holding out his hand

"I'm Rueben Redmond" Dante said

"Nice to meet you, now what are your skills that my organisation could use?" Roman asked

"I'm an elite student at Beacon" Dante said

"And elite student at Beacon, I could use you after all Beacon was one of the best thing that could that happened to me" Roman said

'Roman was a student at Beacon?' Edward thought

"You were a student at Beacon?" Dante asked

"Yes I was before a little event" Roman smirked

'The student rebellion!' the beacon students thought.

"So what's my first job?" Dante asked

"Oh just a little dust robbery" Roman said

"Where?" Dante asked unsure of where this was going

"Oh just the Faunus Embassy, tomorrow night" Roman said

'The Faunus Embassy; that means his plan involves pissing off the Faunus' Dante thought

"Sure thing" Dante said leaving 'That means I'll have inform Ozpin so he can place reinforcements in case I need an extraction plan' Dante said unaware that his pirate team mate heard his plan.

The next night Roman and his White Fang flunkies were in place when Dante arrived. Roman nodded to Dante who walked up to the door with his guns fully loaded.

'According to Roman; the dust would be located in the vault underneath he the armoury' Dante thought was he knocked. The guard a massive Bear Faunas walked up to the door and opened it

"What do you want?" the guard said before Dante knocked him out cold

"Sorry mate nothing personal" Dante said walking in while taking the guard's key to deactivate the security systems and help Roman's forces into the building

"Excellent work Rueben" Roman said smiling as his White Fang lackeys rushed to the armoury  
"That dust is ours" Roman said as someone jumped down

"IU don't think so" Edward said revealing

'SHIT he's early, way too early I'm not even in trouble yet'

"A pirate, let me guess you want what I got?" Roman asked

"Shut up you terrorist, and you damn traitor!" Edward said pointing his two swords at Roman and Dante.

'Edward's going to blow my cover' Dante thought

"Who are you calling a traitor?" Dante asked pointing one of his weapons at the pirate in front of him

"YOU! Here are you knocking over something that you said that would never do!" Edward said

"Oh and what was that?" Dante asked

"Threaten the fragile peace between the Faunus and humans" Edward said

"Oh please those worthless mongrels don't deserve civil rights" Roman said

'Says you...wait no!' Dante thought charging at Edward to get him away from Torchwick.

"Okay so what's the mission?" Edward said getting up

"Information gathering on Torchwick, associates, plans things like that" Dante said helping Edward up

"So do you think you have a idea of his plans?" Edward asked looking over where Roman was waiting

"Something to do with both Beacon and the Faunus" Dante said

"Wait you don't think?" Edward asked

"I hope I'm wrong about it" Dante said before he walked out of the area back into Torchwick's sight  
"Ah there you are, come on we have a job to do" Roman said as he pointed his weapon the Candy Cane at the armoury floor "Dig in boys" he said as he fired an explosive round at the floor making a hole in it which the White Fang dropped down into.

'This is wrong' Dante thought as he spied Edward from the shadows waiting for his signal to start the plan.

"Ah finally if this doesn't keep her happy nothing well" Roman said picking up a dust crystal

"You're right Roman it will keep me happy, however your new employee on the other hand is making angry" a sultry voice said

"Ah Cinder, why does me make you upset?" Roman asked smiling

"Because an old colleague has sent a mole into our little group" Cinder said eyeing Dante who was readying his weapon making sure Edward was ready from the shadows.

'Shit Cinder, the bitch behind the Beacon Student Rebellion!' Edward thought sliding two canisters into the grips of his swords before crouching to get the jump on them

"So what? I lie doing a little work off the books, what Ozpin doesn't know won't hurt him" Dante said smirking

"You are right however what Ozpin doesn't know will hurt you" Cinder said summoning up a small flame "I sense the justice in you, which is why I don't think you'll be around long enough to fine out our plan" Cinder said advancing on Dante who was getting kind of nervous about the situation

'I'm in deep shit' he thought as the White Fangs started to close in on him

"AVAST ME HARTIES!" Edward said leaping down to the ground stabbing his sword into it creating a massive shockwave from the electric dust canisters he selected.

"Let's move!" Dante said switching his guns to sword mode to take down the last few standing White Fangs. At this point both Cinder and Roman were getting up from the shockwave

"That was unexpected" Roman said helping up Cinder.

"Yes it was but now we know that Ozpin is getting desperate to stop us" Cinder said smiling cruelly

"If they are planning what we think then we're screwed" Dante said

"I need a drink" Edward said in a groan

"I agree, the Buccabeer?" Dante asked

"May as well" Dante said as his phone rang

"Ozpin?" Edward asked

"No, Aeris wanting to see me. I'm guessing that she's worried about me going on the solo mission" Dante said sighing

"Go on, spend some time with her" Edward said walking off in the direction of his favourite pub.

_Team DARE's dorm_

Aeris stared out the window as she heard the door to her team's door open and close before a pair of arms wrapped her waist

"Are you okay?" Aeris asked quietly

"yeah I am, if it wasn't for Edward's interruption I would probably be dead" Dante said nuzzling his girlfriend's shoulder tenderly

"I know, he told me that you were undercover so I sent him along to help you" Aeris whispered turning around so she could rest her head on Dante's chest

"I'm sorry if I worried you" Dante apologized before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you" the said to each other

_The Buccabeer Pub _

Edward walked into his favourite pub where he would come after some mission and just have a drink and join in the shanties of the sea from older times. Edward just sat down at the bar and a pint was slid over in front of him and grabbed the mug before cheering the bartender, the mission was kind of a failure. And now they knew that Beacon was on to them.

"Why so glum?" a shadowy voice said

"Not quite, we failed a mission" Edward said

"That seem unfortunate" the voice said as the own sat down next to Edward revealing her to be Blake.

"You're Blake Belladonna right?" Edward said taking a gulp of his beverage

"Yes I am, and you're Edward Conroy one of the elite Team DARE Ozpin's most used team of students. Your missions include anything from data retrieval to counter terrorism" Blake said

"And you're an elite team from the first year led by the prodigy Ruby Rose, the first student that was advanced two years, the heiress Weiss Schnee who uses dust and glyphs to help her in combat, Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's older sister and most likely to be second in command not to mention she's the team main brawler, first in last out especially when her sister is concerned and finally there's you: Blake Belladonna the ninja and Faunus of the group former White Fang operative. You left after the Forever Fall Train raid, severing the cars so that Adam Taurus your partner at the time couldn't kill the people on board" Edward said downing another gulp of his pint of beer before looking at her from under his operational hood

"So you know us individually, bit you are still a mystery to my team" Blake said as an iced tea was served to her

"And hope it stays that way" Edward said

"And this coming from the guy who stole a kiss from Weiss" Blake said

"A little reward for mission" Edward said finishing his beer

"And you're going to tell me you haven't fallen in love with her?" Blake asked as Edward started to leave pausing to look back before storming off.

"I knew it" Blake smirked.

That night Dante ran his fingers over Aeris' naked skin softly in a loving way think what would happen to her if he died during that last mission. How would Aeris react to that or how would the others respond to it, would they retaliate or not. He was careless to accept the job with Torchwick at the embassy, but in doing so he got some insight into what they were planning.

'Something to do with the Faunus' he thought as felt Aeris roll over.

'Not again I will not be tricked like that ever again!'


	4. the kidnapping

A shadow loomed outside the school, one window in particular: Team RWBY's dorm room

"Hello my beautiful kitten I'll be back for you and that Heiress" the shadow said disappearing, at the same time Blake shivered knowing that something was going to come after her, but remained asleep. Blake had gained an uncanny sense of danger since being a part of her team. One that allowed her to clearly sense danger around her but somehow this sense of danger wasn't clear as the others.

"Lien for your thoughts?" Ryo asked Edward just stared up at the ceiling late at night while listening to the sounds of the loving couple breathing

"I think I could have finally found the one" Edward said  
"Weiss Schnee?" Ryo asked

"I just can't get her out of my mind" Edward said smiling.

"The sweetest kiss is usually that of love" Ryo said

"Wait, are you saying as I stole her kiss I fell in love with her?" Edward peering over his bunk to the one below

"Most likely my friend" Ryo said rolling over to sleep "now go to sleep and dream of your maiden and try not to be a pirate about it"

"Screw you mate" Edward laughed before zoning off into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

"Weiss Conroy does have a ring to it"  
"Go to sleep Conroy" Dante said only to hear Edward's deep rumbling snores fill the room

"Quit being such a light sleeper" Dante said to himself as he went back to his partner and girlfriend who smiled at the fact the pirate of the team may have just found love.

The next day Edward was in the cafeteria eating a hearty breakfast of sausage, bacon tomato toast and eggs when Aeris sat down with a simple breakfast and a curious smile on her face

"So I hear you've fallen for the heiress of Schnee" Aeris said taking a bite of her honey covered toast before scooping up some fruits salad to accompany it, making Edward pause looking up at her

"Ye Can't be proving that" Edward said scowling

"Cut the pirate language" Aeris said

"alright but I'm telling you now I"  
"Am but being very subtle about my affections for the heiress?" Dante asked

"Shut up" Edward said slamming a sausage into his mouth before noticing a certain heiress from across the room.

"You're staring" Dante said smiling

"Oh bite me" Edward said flipping the bird at his team's leader

"Did you guys sensed anything last night?" Blake asked

"Blake, you're the team's sensor; we only know if danger's near when you say it is" Ruby said

"You sensed something last night?" Yang asked

"Yes, but I couldn't make it out clearly" Blake said unnerved

"Wait, according to you there's only one thing you can't sense clearly and that is Adam Taurus" Yang said

"Who's Adam?" Weiss asked

"My old partner and a high ranking officer of the White Fang" Blake said

"And how can he block your sensory abilities?" Weiss asked.

"He helped me develop them" Blake said

"And what are we going to that about that?" Ruby asked

"Nothing, there's nothing we can do" Blake said darkly

"Besides waiting?" Yang added.

That night while the students were sleeping the shadow from the other night slipped into Team RWBY's dorm room via the door, this was none other than the criminal Faunus Adam Taurus; Blake's former partner. He crouched low to the ground and threw a crystal of some sort

'I can't get the two on the top bunks before of the dispersal of the sleeping dust; but Blake and the heiress will be easy prey for it' Adam thought as he placed a breather on his face to venture into the dusty room and picked up Weiss and Blake before using a window to Exit

"SkyBull Online" Adam said as his personal airship came by and got him

"Take us to Forever Fall" Adam commanded dumping his hostages in the back of the ship before taking the controls

"Acknowledged sir" the AI said

"Soon Blake we'll be together again" Adam said looking back as Blake who was still out cold.

"PROF OZPIN! PROF OZPIN!" Ruby cried out making the old professor

"Miss Rose what's wrong?" Ozpin asked alerted

"Weiss and Blake; we think they've been kidnapped" Yang said

"And where is your evidence?" Goodwitch asked

"Here, its a Dust containment crystal" Yang said

"And as you can see its empty, I'm guessing since we're her and our friends aren't either we were out of range or didn't contain enough Dust to affect us" Ruby said as Ozpin looked over the crystal

"Sleeping dust, and this delivery system only allows for low level deployment, so in other words" Ozpin said

"Weiss and Blake were being targeted?" Yang asked

"I'm afraid so I'll have an elite team to recover them" Ozpin said walking off.

"Are you sure that Team DARE is ready for this?" Goodwitch asked

"Yes" Ozpin said

"It is rumoured that Edward has been starting to obtain affections for Weiss Schnee" Goodwitch said

"That's good. It will mean that they will be giving it their all" Opzin said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEBODY KIDNAP WEISS AND BLAKE?!" Edward shouted making Goodwitch giving a Ozpin a look that said 'I told you so'

"Easy Edward, it almost seems like your worried for the heiress" Dante said

"Shut up" Edward said in a growling tone

'If this mission goes south I will have to give a suspension to Edward, so he can chill out and clear his head" Goodwitch said

"So what's the mission?" Aeris asked hopefully defusing the tension in the room

"A simple rescue mission, retrieve Weiss Schnee and Black Belladonna" Ozpin said as Team DARE acknowledged these words and leaving before Edward was called back by Good witch

"And as a bonus objective for you Edward is to try and keep a level head, I know of the rumour and gossip about the school about you falling head over heels in love for her, but that must not, I repeat NOT! get in your way, and if it does well, expect consequences" Goodwitch said as Edward left pulling his hood up

'Now get those girls back for us' Goodwitch said feeling a tenseness in her shoulders before a tender hand helped soothed them

"Are we really doing this Victor?" Goodwitch asked

"Yes we are Glynda, we need them to be, otherwise Ms Schnee will be killed and I fear for the safety of Ms Belladonna" Ozpin said as he hugged his partner

"We haven't been like this for ages" Goodwitch said

"I know" Ozpin smiled.

"So do you think you can keep calm?" Dante asked Edward as the two walked out to the Daredevil

"I am calm" Edward said

"It's obvious you're not calm, you're not even dating yet and you look like you're going to everything in your power to rescue her, even sacrificing your life" Dante said

"So what?" Edward asked taking his position in the back

"Where are we heading Ryo?" Dante asked starting up the engine

"Forever Fall, it looks like he's using the rail system to get around" Ryo said

"Why are we always fighting on trains?" Dante asked rolling out.

'We're coming guys' Edward thought

"ETA around ten minutes" Aeris said

"Okay guys, let's go!" Dante said.

Once the Train was in sight Ryo and Edward got into position

"Dante Something's wrong" Aeris said

"Yeah I feel it too; Ryo Edward MOVE OUT!" Dante said as the two jumped across

"I'll move up" Dante said over comms

"Understood, I'll keep an eye on him" Ryo said as Edward entered the car.

"Nothing in here, not even any Dust" Edward said

"The energy Dust of the dirt dust?" Ryo asked

"Either, it's too clean" Edward said drawing his sword

"Something is wrong here" Ryo said pulling out his Gunfas.

"Dante we've got a ghost train" Aeris said as she was helped up by Dante

"I know, but they have to be here somewhere" Dante said heading for the front.

"I'll head back to our friends" Aeris said drawing her staff Aura star.

"Good idea, keep your radio on just in case we get into trouble" Dante said as he walked through the door

"Sensor" Aeris said as her eyes became magenta and an aura developed around her.

"I sense five on board, but one is difficult to track" Aeris said walking the other way to Dante.

"Where are you?" Edward said looking around for a sign of the hostages. He walked by a tall box, stopping to try it only to find it locked.

"This box is locked, probably nothing in it" Edward said walking off as the door opened quietly to reveal Adam was hiding in it, stealthily stalked his pirate prey drawing his blade Wilt from Blush its sheath and prepared to strike when a black sword blade was nestled against Adam's neck

"Ryo, never did I once think you could have snuck up on me" Adam said

"I agree Adam, you were always an elite member of our clan" Ryo said

"Which our master took me into" Adam said

"I always thought that was a mistake" Ryo said taking a stance

"Agreed, but then again my abilities were more advanced than your own, even the Red Grimm's skills of our clan are not up to mine skill level" Adam said making Edward pause

'The Red Grimm, he learnt the same ninjitsu techniques as Adam and Ryo, but that could only mean' Edward said as he heard swrods clash, it appeared the Sunekuaizu and Wilt were being used in battle already.

"So he knows about him: Akai" Edward said surprising Ryo

"Where did you hear that name?" Ryo asked becoming distracted

"Its a local legend at school: The Crimson Ninja Akai" Edward said stepping in to block Wilt as Ryo got his footing

"I'll deal with Adam, find the girls!" Ryo ordered stepping back in to the fight

"Roger" Edward said dashing off

"So this is the cockpit" Dante said putting his gunblades away and looked around for any clue about the young huntresses

"Now if I was an evil madman with Ninja skills where would I hide the girls?" Dante asked going to a console and activating its keyboard

"Aeris any luck finding them?" Dante asked looking at the screens while typing away

"Nega...wait I think yeah I have" Aeris said

"What did you find?" Dante asked

"It appears to be a ribbon of some kind" Aeris responded

"Blake wears a black bow it could be hers. It might of slipped off when they brought her here" Dante said.

"Understood" Aeris said hearing the door open as Edward walked in  
"Edward, you're supposed to be checking the back sections!" Aeris said

"I did, the only thing we found was Adam" Edward said

"And all I could find was Blake's ribbon" Aeris said holding the piece of black material out to show Edward

"So where are they?" Edward asked before Dante spoke again

"Bad news, they're not on the train" Dante said

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as the sound of something heavy dropped behind them

"He was never here" Ryo said indicating the fake head of the Adam droid he was facing

"But the weapons?" Aeris asked indicating Wilt and Blush in Ryo's hand

"Duplicates, it appears after Adam hijacked this train he discovered some left over androids and used them to make a duplicate of himself which was stationed on this train to guard it from those who would try and recover the train" Ryo said

"But we found a ribbon" Edward said

"But it is not the right type, that ribbon is more nylon than the satin bow Blake Belladonna wears; it is more than likely the scrap material left over from their bonds" Ryo said

"Alright team move out, the mission is a bust" Dante said

"no it is NOT!" Edward shouted ready to attack anything that moved

"NOCTURN!" Aeris said using one of her sleeping spells

"No don't do this" Edward said collapsing in a heap

"Goodwitch is not going to like this" Dante said

"Where am I?" Edward asked waking up before seeing Goodwitch

"You're in the Beacon infirmary Mr Conroy" Goodwitch said "and I must say it is not surprising to see you in here" Goodwitch said

"Shove it Goodwitch" Edward said leaving and where do you think you're going Mr Conroy?" the vice headmistress asked

"Back out there" Edward said

"Mr COnroy I told you if you didn't keep your cool there would be consequences, and as of now I have to but them in effect. Starting now you are hereby put under suspension from Beacon Academy until further notice" Goodwitch said

"Wait what?" Edward asked.

"Your temper nearly cost the team on more than one occasion. so until you can prove to keep your cool you won't be able to attend Beacon Academy; so that is all for now Mr Conroy" Goodwitch said as she left

"I better go pack" Edward said.


	5. the rescue

Edward sat alone at the bar of the Buccabeer drowning his sorrows of not rescuing Weiss and Blake. Suddenly a boisterous voice broke him out of his reprieve

"Godric?" he asked getting up to see his father's second in command cheerily drinking with some men before walking over to the bar

"Edward, my dear boy how are you?" Godric asked cheerfully

"Suspended from on a count of my reckless behaviour and aggression" Edward said

"I see," Godric said

"What I need is a lead on the location of her" Edward said

"Excuse me her?" Godric asked

"some of my colleagues I like has been captured and I have only one clue and that is the words Del Toro" Edward said

"The Del Toro! I know that name, yes I saw it on the harbour just a few nights ago" Godric said

"Really, Godric I need to get on that ship!" Edward said

"I don't know" Godric said

"Please the girl I love could be on that ship" Edward said

"Wait, the girl you love? Why Mr Conroy I'm sure the men will help you" Godric said

"Come on" Edward said stumbling

"Perhaps after the booze has worn off young sir" Godric said

"Good idea" Edward said.

The next day Godric and his men set out to catch the Del Toro.

"So the boy is in love with a girl" the helmsman said

"So it would appear" Godric said as the helmsman

"Sir, we've picked up an energy signature of the ship we've been tracking, it making its way to the Bestial waters" a shipmate said

"Bestial waters, that means its heading is Menagerie" Godric said

"And that will create an incident" a shipmate said

"Shit!" Godric said slicking his hair back

"What's wrong?" Edward asked

"A potential international incident, with the worse kind of trouble" Godric said

"Don't tell me that, just tell me how we're going to get the girls?" Edward asked.

"We're not, helmsman turn around" Godric said

"No get me close enough to the border line of the waters so I can retrieve them myself!" Edward said

"Prepare a RHIB" Godric said

"A normal Rubber Dinghy will be fine" Edward instructed "Also do it as a night op" he added

"Ah, yes sir" Godric sighed leaving

"A night op?" the helmsman said

"Stealth, low visibility and high confusion" Edward said looking over the charts

"Very good sir"

"Ozpin you have information about Adam?" Dante asked entering the office

"A ship called the Del Toro was seen leaving the Vale docks the night before your mission" Ozpin said

"So he was never here" Dante said

"Only problem is that it is heading for Menagerie; meaning that it would cause an incident if we sent in a team" Ozpin said

"And why does that not calm my nerves?" Dante said looking at some charts

"Edward's suspension would probably give the cause and ability he needs to do the rescue mission and have it not lead it us back to us" Ozpin said

"And with him heading off campus we won't be able to stop him" Dante said

"Stop him at any cost" Ozpin ordered

"Yes sir" Dante said moving out to get Ryo and Aeris.

"Hopefully one of them will succeed in their missions" Ozpin thought looking out the window at the dying light.

That night Edward travelled through the water trying to get to the Del Toro by the end of the night when he spotted a large yacht like ship parked just outside the Bestial Waters that surrounded Menagerie. Edward pulled out a spyglass and viewed the situation.

'I don't know how long I will have until they come to collect me, or these guys move away into Faunus territory' Edward discussed mentally as he clipped a cable onto a grip at the front of his boat before slipping the other clip onto a anchor point on the stern of the yacht

"Okay now to" Edward said as the Del Toro's engines started up and pulled away from the Dinghy.

"WHOA!" Edward shouted as the boats began to move "guess I'll have to wait" Edward said reclining in hopes to enjoy the ride that was coming.

"I'm coming Weiss" Edward said falling asleep.

Edward woke up what appeared to be a couple of hours, when he saw the dawning sun and the docked yacht

"OH crap" Edward said grabbing his twin blades and dust pouch before jumping out onto the dry land. He looked around seeing nothing but tropical jungle

"So this is the homeland of the Faunus race, huh I thought it would be more savage" Edward said rushing through the jungle to see what appeared to be a fusion of tribal and modern lifestyles. Edward stopped to look around

'Where would they take the girls?' Edward said running up a building before spying a group of guards with the two girls in the middle of them.

'Okay found them' Edward said follow them quietly hiding behind any piece of cover on the roof

"What is that?" Edward asked seeing the massive building in the distant.

Blake and Weiss were led to the palace of Menagerie where they were ordered to kneel

"On this floor?" Weiss asked

"DOWN NOW!" a guard bellowed as somebody walked in

"Weiss, don't say anything" Blake said looking sternly at the person who had just walked in

"And who is that?"  
"The Faunus King" Blake said as the Lion Faunus sat down on "But he must be new, because I haven't seen him before"

"I am King Kovu, and you are here because of your crimes" Kovu said

"What crimes, I demand to know the charges" Weiss shouted

"Weiss Schnee your crimes are discrimination, racism and enslavement towards the Faunus" Kovu said

"Wait WHAT!" Weiss said

"and Blake Belladonna, your crimes are that of treason, terrorism and theft" Kovu said

"Wait, what did you steal that would cause us to come here?" Weiss asked confused.

"The weapon on her back, was stolen from a former Peacekeeper" Kovu said

"Gambol Shroud? My father's weapon?" Blake asked

"You may be the daughter of Wraith Belladonna who was a peacekeeper and a White Fang member however that weapon was given to him by the royal court so it was supposed to be returned to us upon his death however you kept it. Now we would like it back" Kovu said as Blake felt Gambol Shroud being removed from her back

"Please milord don't strip me of that it's the only thing I have left of my father" Blake said tearing up

"It's been decided that you will give up your weapon or your life, I know he wouldn't want your life to be wasted" Kovu sighed looking over his shoulder before pausing

"You're late Pirate, I was expecting you five minutes ago" Kovu said as Edward jumped down cape fluttering down. The Pirate gave the Faunus King a glare from under his hood.

"So why has a human pirate entered my court?" Kovu asked as guards and soldiers surrounded him

"I've calm to collect the girls, and I will be leaving with them and their weapons" Edward said indicating the blades by the throne of the king

"Come, if you think you can take them" Kovu said drawing a massive sword out of nowhere.

"Big sword" Edward gulped getting into a stance.

"Oh great" Weiss groaned.

Kovu moved first swinging the massive bastard sword down only to meet Buccaneer and Corsair blocking the swing before moving away and twirling his sword to make sure that he could get a good pose to strike the lion Faunus which was blocked by the massive sword he welded

"That's some sword, you compensating for something?" Edward asked headbutting Kovu, spinning around to protect his potential girlfriend and her teammate

"Good move, however it will be your last" Kovu said removing one of his hands to grab a spear.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Edward said ducking and countering the spear of the young king

"Now it is time to end this" Kovu said lashing out with the spear. Edward smirked catching and breaking the spear and kicking teh sword out of his other hand

"I noticed that you didn't use you sword when using the spear meaning it was designed to be used in combat with two hands instead of the one. Which is where you spear came in, you could use it one handed while making the sword a counter-balance the lightness of the spear giving it a better chance to kill me" Edward said crossing his sword over Kovu's neck

"Now" Edward started before gunshots rang out "What in the name of Blackbeard?" he exclaimed

"Drop Buccaneer and Corsair NOW!" Dante said entering the room guns pointed at Edward who just froze.

"May putting your guns down?" Edward asked

"No, you'll cause an incident of international proportions" Dante said before Edward and the king looked at each other and burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Dante asked.

"Edward my friend, that was a good fight, but it still is in my favour" Kovu laughed

"Its 3-2 your way" Edward said adopting a friendlier stance and smirk

"And it will still be that way for a long time" Kovu said

"What's going on here?" Dante asked holstering his guns

"You see me and this fuzzball where are kind of old friends" Edward said

"Yes you see our grandfathers fought against each other in the war until" Kovu started

"My grandfather unexpectedly saved his life and since then our families have been friends, however what I don't get is why you're currently king?" Edward asked "As you were supposed to be at Beacon two years ago"

"My father Krava was killed in a battle against an Ethereal named Cither or something" Kovu said  
"Cinder, what the heck when did she attain Ethereal status?" Dante asked confused

"Anyway we believe that a new conflict is being brewed" Kovu said

"You too huh?" Dante said

"We think we may have an architect for this conflict" Edward said

"Yes, anyway Miss Belladonna I hereby bequeath you the weapon identified as Gambol Shroud" Kovu said handing Blake her weapon "Your father would be proud of you" the king said

"Thank your majesty" Blake said bowing before putting the weapon where it belonged on her back.

"Now Miss Schnee, as for you" Kovu said turning to the heiress "I hereby pardon you and your family of all crimes against the Faunus" Kovu said  
"Thank you milord" Weiss said curtsying

"Now that that's all settled come on we have to get back to Beacon" Dante said

"Alright well this won't be bad" Edward said walking out with his friends.

On the ship provided to Dante; Weiss noticed that Edward was on the bout looking out over the horizon before walking over to him

"I have to ask why did you come to rescue us?" Weiss asked

"Before believe it or not young heiress; I've started to take a liking to you" Edward said making Weiss blush

"But why me?" Weiss asked

"I don't know all I know is because of your kiss I fell in love with you" Edward said taking Weiss' hand stroking it softly before looking into her crystalline eyes that resembled the sea he loved so he. Soon they both lend in and connected at the lips.

"How sweet young love is" Dante said

"It's true however given Edward's reputation I thought that it would be impossible for him to fall in love" Blake said looking at Dante who shrugged  
"You know it was because he stole a kiss from Weiss, and that kiss is what started all this" Dante smirked as he leant on the wheel

"Dante, what is coming?" Blake asked confused.

"Can't you feel it?" Dante asked "Something vile is coming and I don't know if anyone is ready for it"

"Can we face it?" Blake asked

"I'm not sure. For all we know it is more evil then we are able to face together" Dante said looking gloomily out to the horizon.


	6. the reveal

"Edward welcome back, and a congratulations are in order after you rescue of our younger students, even if it wasn't sanctioned" Goodwitch said as Edward walked into her office

"Thank you ma'am" Edward said

"And it also appears your friendship with the new king of the Faunus is an old friend helped, a bit" Goodwitch said

"Yes ma'am" Edward said standing strict

"Which should never have happened; we would have planned out a rescue plan and it would have been executed" Dante said

"And then you went off half cocked" Goodwitch said

"And probably half drunk/hangover when you thought of the plan to rescue them" Dante said

"You have no way of knowing that!" Edward said

"You were down at the Buccabeer" Dante said

"We all have our haunts" Edward said

"Nevermind that what matters is that you'd gone off by yourself when you weren't supposed to" Goodwitch said

"What Goodwitch is saying is that you shouldn't have gone off the books" Dante said

"So what, if I didn't get to them in time we would be having two funerals" Edward said walking away.

Edward walked out into the courtyard was a breeze swept through billowing his hood and cape around a bit as he sat down near the fountain sighed as he heard shoes walking by, suddenly stopping

"You are in want of company?" Weiss asked as Edward looked up at her

"Sure, no one's using it" Edward said

"are you upset or something" Weiss said

"No I'm not it just that I'm getting the feeling that no one valued your lives" Edward said taking Weiss' hand into his own as he smiled at her.

"They would have sent someone in" Weiss said leaning onto his shoulder in a loving manner.

"I heard that no one wanted to because of the Faunus, because it would cause an incident" Edward said seriously

"Someone would have come" Weiss said

"Ah who cares now" Edward smiled before pecking her cheek. "You're safe now"

Dante observed the interaction of the two from far away as Aeris walked up to him.

"They look good together" he said not looking away as Aeris rested her head on Dante's shoulder.

"Is it weird to say that this has to be the weirdest way Edward's been?" Aeris asked

"I must agree that it is weird seeing him in a relationship" Ryo said appearing out of the shadows.

"Is it time for a new mission?" Dante asked

"No revenge for your last solo mission" Ryo said

"Where is he?" Dante asked

"The Den" Ryo said

"I know where that is" Dante said walking away

"We're not taking him?" Aeris asked

"Let him be" Dante smiled as he saw his friend just hold his new girlfriend. "Well take Yang with us."

The Den

"So your taking me clubbing?" Yang asked confused

"No we're on a mission for ourselves" Ryo said  
"So who's the target?" Yang asked.

"The owner" Dante said angrily as he nearly drew one of his guns as the group approached the club. The Bouncer recognized Yang the last time from she arrived to when she blew up the club.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" the bouncer said before Yang just smirked

"Hey Bruno" Yang said waving as the team entered the club.

"There he is" Dante said joining his two guns together to form Monochrome Harmony, Ryo went for his Gunfa and Aeris summon her staff Aura Dawn. The trio walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks and waited for Junior to walk over to them, But what they didn't knwo is that Junior's Twin assassins were waiting next to the small group  
"Melanie and Militia; how long has it been" Yang asked

"The last time you waltzed in here to wreck this club" Militia said running her claws softly over Yang's neck "Do you agree Melanie?" she asked

"Of course Militia" Melanie said looking Yang over like she was dead meat ready for a grill.

"I suggest you step down" Ryo said point his twin Gunfa to the Twins.  
"Who do you think you are?" Melanie said

"Team DARE!" Aeris said as her staff started to glow

"Stand down" Dante said softly as Junior walked up to them.

"Whoa!" he said "Hey Dante back for more work?"

"Yeah" Dante said shoving the blade of Monochrome Harmony "Something like that"

"Oh crap, you're Hunters!" Junior said shocked

"Yeah" Dante said as several thugs surrounded them.

"Wow, I haven't been this welcome since last time I came here" Yang chuckled

"Wait, Last time?" Aeris asked shocked

"Oh shit, Blondie!" Junior exclaimed with squeaky tone

"Oh hi Junior" Yang smiled.

"GET HER!" Junior said pulling out the Batzooka to attack, which were deflected by Dante.

Several thugs surrounded Ryo who pulled Sunekuaizu out and blocked the swords of the thugs and then countered by slicing their sword into shards. The thugs were then knocked out by Aeris and Yang. Ryo stood up as the DJ opened up fire with his assault rifle. All that was heard was pings and impacts of bullets on sword as Ryo deflected the shots away from his friends.

"We need to find better cover" Ryo said pulling out his Gunfa and fired the concussion rounds at the DJ who ducked under the turntables, effectly protecting him from the concussion round.

"He's in cover" Ryo said  
"I'll get him" Aeris said making her staff glow "Pyre!" she whispered as a fireball flew towards the DJ as a high rate making other things catch alight as well.

"Good shot" Yang said cocking her gauntlets.

"Where are those twins?" she asked before seeing them out in the open battling Dante who had separated Monochrome Harmony into its twin Gunblade form to combat Blade Runner and Blade Claw. The twins were highly skilled, almost the same level as a mid level Huntresses. Melanie would flip around with her bladed high heels before Militia would come in from high striking out with her claws, all of which was dodged and countered by Dante who tried to use a butterfly kick only to be blocked off by the twins.

"I've got Dante; you guys find Junior" Yang said leaping over their cover to help her cousin "Her Red, incoming" she taunted punching Militia who was knocked aw3ay from the red Huntsman

"Impeccable timing" Dante said blocking Blade Runner with one of his gunblade while the other tried to attack her. Melanie ducked her head as Dante cut off some of her long black velvety hair.

"Melanie!" Militia said dodging Yang's fists.

"Why the heck didn't they tell me?" Edward said rushing over to the Den where the fight was going on. He paused to see the lights from the Dust and Aura attacks were being used.

"We should get in there" Weiss said pulling out her Myrtenaster barging in through the door to see Dante and Yang facing down the twins, while Ryo and Aeris were facing down ten thugs.  
"I'll help Dante, you help the others" Weiss said as she used a glyph to enter battle.

"Aye aye capt'n" Edward said drawing Buccaneer and Corsair before loading them with their usual ice and fire dust cylinders in the handle energizing them as he slashed at a thug before slugging a second thug; finishing up with a head butt.

"You guys okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah, you got here in the nick of time" Aeris said being helped up by the pirate.

Weiss flipped by as Yang rushed in to defeat Melanie as Militia tried to attack from the side; which was intercepted by Weiss.

"These girls are tough" she said struggling against the white twin.

"I know, they've gotten better since I came here looking for Shade" Yang said panting

"I need to find Junior" Dante said flourishing his gunblades

"We need to find more Aura" Weiss said switching her chamber selection to her red dust chamber.

"We need to fallback and recover" Yang said

"I agree, if they let us" Dante said reconnecting his gunblades back into Monochrome Harmony.

"On three?" Yang asked

"On three" Weiss said.

"THREE!" the trio said dashing forward.

Edward was dealing with a couple of elite thugs when he spied Junior exiting the back door

"Gotcha" Edward said running after the club owner

"Edward wait!" Aeris said slamming her staff onto a thug's head as Edward flipped over the bar and entered the back door, before suddenly dodging the gunfire of Junior.

"Corsair, freeze his ass" Edward said slamming his ice blade into the ground, creating a massive floor of ice forcing Junior to slip over and crash to the cold floor.

"Okay, okay you win" Junior said afraid

"Where's Torchwick?" Edward asked.

"He's not here. He left Vale a week ago" Junior said

"What!" Edward exclaimed.

"He hired some Faunus to distract you while he departed for another part of Vytal" Junior said

"When will return?" Edward asked becoming frustrated

"Oh you'll know when he returns. Trust me" Junior said before a fist was thrown knocking him out.

"So his plan involves other factions from the different region" Edward said walking over to his friends who had walked outside after dealing with the twins and the thugs.

"So did you find out where Torchwick is?" Dante asked

"Another region" Edward said

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked

"Something about his grand plan is in another region" Edward explained

"We know he's been working on something involving the Faunus" Dante said

"And he's been collecting Dust from all the other shops" Aeris said

"and the train robberies" Ryo added.

"So this means our original theory was correct" Dante said

"Original Theory?" Yang asked frightened

"A Second Faunus War" Edward said

"A second Faunus War? Are you sure?" Goodwitch asked

"Positive, only I think he's been using the White Fang for lackeys and has gone to the other regions to get more recruits" Dante said sternly

"But how do we prepare for that?" Edward asked

"You don't the teachers will look into it" Goodwitch said leaving

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Ryo asked.

"We make sure that we have our facts straight about this" Dante said walking out with his team.

"So next's what?" Edward said

"We find out what Roman wants with us and take it from there" Dante said walking off with his cape billowing, unaware that a certain redhead was listening in, before she too disappeared

"I know what we have to do" Ruby said as she headed for the docks

"Do you really think it will come to this?" Ozpin said as he and Goodwitch was speaking with someone

"I do" the third person said

"What would happen if we were to defend ourselves?" Goodwitch asked

"War" the person said revealing himself to be Qrow; Ruby's uncle.

"And what do you think will happen?" Ozpin asked.  
"Torchwick, Fall and their armies of thugs will invade Beacon first before spreading and taking over Vale" Qrow said

"So what is the first stage of our defence?" Goodwitch asked

"Rally the students and have them help to defend the school, then signal the Peacekeepers to come and take over from the students, allowing the students top recover just in case they come back" Qrow said

"I agree, however if they overpower us; then we'll have to retreat into the safety of the school's walls" Goodwitch added.

"I agree, so it's been decided" Ozpin said.

Ruby had ventured down into Vale late at night looking for something, she knew who she had to find.

"Are you lost little girl?" a voice asked making Ruby turn to see a Wolf Faunus smirking at her.

"Now, I'm right where I wanted to come to" Ruby said  
"And why is that?" The Wolf asked.

"Because I want to speak to the leader of the White Fang, at this location two nights time" Ruby said handing a piece of paper over to the Wolf Faunus

"And why would he do that?" The Wolf asked

"Because if he doesn't the winds of war will continue to blow until the end of time and the Faunus will still be treated like animals" Ruby said leaving "I'll be waiting" she said disappearing.

"You hear that boss?" Wolf asked as a large hand took the paper from Wolf. "Think we should go?"

Suddenly two yellow cat like eyes opened up and revealed themselves in the shadows before his fangs shined in a smile.

"Why Not, I do see why not" he said as the White Fang leader looked over to the location "Let's take a chance and hear the human out"

* * *

**Thank you for joining me on The Hunter's Dare, the next part of the series should be up in a few days or so anyway here's a clue to the title of the next story:  
****C**onflict supressi**O**n wa**R **g**R**eed conf**U**sion dis**P**ute **T**urmoil discr**I**mination hav**O**c i**N**justice

**the title my be obvious  
So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. After ending scene: The Guardian

Two White Fang member walked down a fancy looking corridor looking for something expensive

"Come on the boss doesn't want to be kept waiting" one said as he spotted the other looking at suits of armour

"Think anybody's in there?" the second one asked slightly crept out

"No, now come on the Dust Vault is up ahead" the first one said as the suit of armour the White Fang member was looking at turned its head before stepping down from the pedestal and grabbed something from behind it; a red tattered cloak before pulling it onto its shoulders.

"So what is this stuff we're getting anyway?" the second said

"Grimm Dust, a way to summon Grimm to a certain location, its highly dangerous and illegal. Must be why the boss wants it" the first said

"Wait wasn't this stuff used at Cliffside?" the second asked.

"Oh yeah that was the first occurrence of Grimm Dust. Those dumb Hunters never saw it coming" the first chuckled as the figure in the armour clenched his fist in response to hearing that and suddenly felt an immense anger to these two dumb witted thieves as they were taking an extremely dangerous type of Dust. He walked forward slowly as the two idiots.

"Hey what's that?" the second thief said looking around

"What?" the first said

"Nothing seeing things" the second said looking back at to where he was looking only to see the figure in armour before being flung back embedding himself in the wall

"WHAT THE HELL!" the first one said as the figure looked at him

"Oh shit it's the Red Grimm" the thug that remain conscious before he was grabbed on the front of the shirt and growled at the thief

"I ain't saying shit; you're nothing but a damn ghost"

"Do you think I'm a ghost?" a voice growled out from underneath the red hood.

"N-n-no" he squeaked out before finding himself seeing a black out.

"That was Easy" The Red Grimm said ripping the hooded mask of the one embedded in the wall before snatching the fake ears of his head before replacing his masked

"Freeze!" a voice said behind the figure who looked back to see a policewoman gun loaded pointing at him.

"No" the Red Grimm said disappearing as the lights flickered on and off making the police officer look around the room before stopping and lowering the gun she held before sighing at the lost of her target. But she brightened up at the sight of two White Fangs.

Outside the building high on a rooftop the Red Grimm stood overlooking the city of Vale dreading what the Darkness would have for this world.

"I will' end the Corruption Remnant has be cursed with, and hopefully Peace and Equality will last" he declared before disappearing leaving only a single red rose petal.

**The Next chapter in my RWBY saga: Corruption is now up **


End file.
